


Revenge for Cheating

by DiddyRyFan



Category: David Tennant RPF, Ed Sheeran (Musician), Jennifer Lawrence RPF, John Barrowman RPF, benedict cumberbatch rpf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiddyRyFan/pseuds/DiddyRyFan
Summary: Ed discovered Jennifer has been cheating on him, so he decided to get revenge.





	Revenge for Cheating

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zip-Tie Fiend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/502870) by switchboy257. 

Ed had suspected for a few months that Jennifer had been cheating on him. He did not want to confront her about it until he had absolute proof, so he had set up a hidden camera in the bedroom and one in the living room. When he had viewed all the footage a week later, he had been incensed to discover that she had been cheating on him with his 3 best mates. He was relatively sure they did not know about each other, but they all knew she was his woman. He had then started to formulate a plan. Rather than confront her and have a huge row over it, he decided to get revenge.

He had noticed that every Wednesday, her day off, Ben would visit in the morning, about an hour after he, Ed, had left for work, John would visit at lunch time, and Dave would visit in the afternoon, leaving about an hour before he got home. So this Wednesday Ed left for work as usual, except he didn't go to work, he had booked the day off. Instead he drove his car around the corner and parked in a neighbouring street, then walked back home and hid in the bushes. When Ben, who lived local, walked down the drive, Ed hit him over the head and knocked him out. He dragged him into the garage, tied him to a chair and gagged and blindfolded him. Then Ed used Ben's phone to message Jennifer and tell her something had come up and he had to go home, he'll see her next time. He then waited until just before John was due before hiding in the bushes again and repeating the process with John, then with Dave. At the correct time he went and retrieved his car and "arrived home from work". The evening went as usual, until Ed got them some drinks. He slipped a little something into Jennifer's drink and waited for her to lose consciousness. When she was thoroughly out, he dragged her into the garage too, (as this was easier than dragging 3 men into the house.) He then gave the by now parched men a drink of water each, which had also been laced with the same thing as Jennifer. He had also already dosed 2 of them with Viagra. He got to work, undressing all 4 of them. When they were undressed, he got to work on Ben, making his cock hard enough to penetrate Jennifer, (being bisexual, he didn't mind this at all). He then laid Ben on the floor and put Jennifer on top of him, sliding Ben's cock into her pussy. Then he worked on Jennifer's asshole, preparing it to receive cock, before getting John's cock ready to penetrate. Then he laid John on top of Jennifer, pushing his cock into her asshole. He then tied them all together so that there was enough room for movement but not enough for either cock to slip out. He then positioned Dave in front of Jennifer's face and pushed his flaccid cock into her mouth and tied them together so that, again, there would be room for a little movement but not for withdrawal. He had also tied legs and arms so that none of the four could actually get up. Then he took a seat and waited for them to wake.

Jennifer started to regain consciousness and immediately knew something was seriously wrong. She could feel a cock in her pussy, which wouldn't otherwise have bothered her, but she could also feel a cock in her asshole, which she had never done before, and her mouth was full of cock. She started to squirm and wriggle like crazy, then she heard Ed's voice.

"Good evening Jennifer. I thought since Ben, John, and Dave couldn't visit you as usual today, that you would like to meet up with them tonight instead. I hope you enjoy the activities."

She tried to speak, but couldn't because of cock in her mouth, although what she would say she had no idea. Then the men started waking up. The one under her started wriggling and trying to talk. She realised that Ed must have gagged them as only muffled grunts came out. Then the one on top of her woke up, and also started wriggling. She found this rather painful, and tried to squeeze him out of her with her muscles, like she was trying to poo. The problem with this was that he seemed to like it, and he started actually fucking her ass, instead of trying to get off. This caused her to involuntarily move up and down on the guy under her, and he, too, started fucking her. By this time the guy in her mouth had also woken up and was wriggling about. She tried to speak, to tell the men to stop, to tell them it hurt, to shout and scream, but she could do none of that because of the cock in her mouth. In fact, she suddenly realised that she should not have tried to talk, because the cock in her mouth was growing. Soon she was choking as the little bit of wriggle room was taken up by cock trying to force its way down her throat. She choked and gagged and thought she would lose consciousness. Just then the cock was moved sufficiently out enough for her to breathe.

Ed said, "Oh, no. You are going to stay conscious and enjoy every minute of this."

With there now being more room, Jennifer tried to get the cock out of her mouth, but there still wasn't enough space for that. Instead, the cock started fucking her mouth, as the other two cocks continued to fuck her pussy and ass.

Ed was thoroughly enjoying the spectacle. Three men were fucking his girlfriend at the same time, and there was nothing she could do about it. He saw John climax first, and knew she would hate the feeling of cum shooting up inside her ass. Then Dave came next, and she literally choked on his copious amounts of cum. Finally Ben climaxed and filled her pussy to overflowing with cum too. That was when Ed decided to get in on the action too. Jennifer had no spare orifice so he would have to use one of the men. He first approached Dave, sticking his fingers into Dave's ass. He finger fucked Dave for a while, then withdrew his fingers and pushed in one of Jennifer's many vibrators, strapping it in place. He then moved to Ben, and also finger fucked Ben's ass before pushing in and strapping on another of Jennifer's vibrators. Finally he moved to John, who was the easiest accessible. He finger fucked John for a while, to prepare him, then turned on the vibrators in Ben and Dave, before pushing his rock hard dick into John's asshole. All three men were trying to yell and moan around their gags as Ed was fucking John's ass. It was so amazing he didn't last as long as he'd hoped. Just as Ed shot his load into John's ass, he realised that Jennifer was now actually starting to orgasm. He quickly withdrew his deflating cock and replaced it with yet another vibrator, which he strapped in place and turned on. He watched as Jennifer shook and screamed around cock as she came. He left them like that on the garage floor, vibrators switched on, and went back to the house, to get a few hours sleep.

At 3am, Ed got up and dressed. He fetched the large flatbed trolley/cart that he had borrowed from the local hardware store and wheeled it into the garage. He then, after a lot of effort and trial and error, finally got the tangle of 4 naked people onto the thing and started pushing them. He took them, like that, through the streets of the town. Eventually he reached the office block that Jennifer worked at. Originally, he had wanted to leave them in the reception area of the building, but soon realised he couldn't actually get them inside without setting off the alarm. So instead, he took them round to the staff car park and rolled them off the trolley/cart into the little sheltered doorway where the staff enter the building. He realised that now they had flipped over, so that John was on the ground and Ben was on top of Jennifer. So he pulled the vibrator out of Ben's ass and push his cock in. He then proceeded to fuck Ben's ass, being careful not to finish up yet. When he decided Ben had had enough, he pulled out and pushed the vibrator back in. He pulled the vibrator out of Dave's ass, who was now laying on top of her face, and fucked Dave's ass too, finishing off by pumping his load deep into Dave's ass, before pushing the vibrator back inside him. Ed then changed all the batteries in the three vibrators for brand new long lasting ones, made sure all three were switched on, and left them there to be found by Jennifer's co-workers later in the morning.


End file.
